Shrine of Shirley
Shrine of Shirley (シャーリー神殿, Shārī Shinden, "Shirley Temple") is the place where Dart and company must travel to in hopes of finding the Dragoni Plant to cure Shana of poison. The name is based on a spirit that is residing in the shrine, called Shirley. There are several mystical carvings on the walls that seem to emanate the power of Dragoons. The shrine is full of empty treasure chests and guarded by Drake the Bandit. Due the existence of Dragoon Insignia which is imbued with healing powers, it is an excellent training area for beginners. Connecting area: Nest of Dragon Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War A Cure For Shana After passing the "odd-looking plant" in the Nest of Dragon which wilts as a result of being poured with Life Water, Rose, Dart, and Lavitz finally make their way to the Shrine. As the party enter the Shrine Rose notices a Dragon insignia on the wall and Dart and Lavitz both pull out their dragoon spirits, revealing that there is a dragoon spirit somewhere within the temple. As Dart and friends ventured further in the Shrine, they were warned by anonymous letterboard not to continue further, but they didn't give up the search for Dragoni Plant. When the party reaches the top of the shine, Lavitz discovers a number dial, but couldn't enter them correctly without knowing the numbers. As Dart walks further, he finds a chest and opens it. Suddenly he falls into a trap and takes a mine cart trip around the Shrine, but on the rail he passes over the signboards with numbers 3, 5, 2 written on them separately and recorded them, and finally plunges into the water at the start point. Dart enters the numbers into the dial which unlocks a secret path high up into the shrine. Dart discovers another puzzle further up the shrine. He turns the golden statue to the front and the silver statue to the left. The stairs in front of him no longer collapse and the party arrives at the resting ground of the shrine. Drake the Bandit When they reach there they are stopped by the guardian of the shrine, Drake the Bandit. Dart tries to explain that they are at the shrine only for the Dragoni Plant, but Drake does not believe them. Rose suggests that they just kill him and get it over with prompting a battle. The battle ends with Drake lying in dying state. In midst of that, the ghost of Shirley appears and questions them for why they are disturbing her peace. After their explanation, Shirley reveals that there is no Dragoni Plant, but with the power of the White Silver Dragoon Spirit they could purge the poison, but she insisted that they be tested in battle to prove their worthiness for White Silver Dragoon Spirit.Once they receive the White Silver dragoon spirit, Dart revives Drake, upon Shirley's request and Shirley vanishes.The party rushes back to Lohan to cure Shana. Dragoon Insignia As Dart enters the temple's gate, Rose notice that there is a Dragon Insignia carved on the wall which resonates with the Dragoon Spirits. When approached the insignia can heal and cure Dart and friends, similar to Rock Fireflies and Life Water. Although there are three Insignia in the area, only one insignia remains permanent (the first Insignia only appears during the cutscene, the other one is lifted up and cannot be seen after the valve is turned). Warning Letters Empty chests store no treasure but warning letters to Dart and friends that they mustn't go further. Signboards around the Shrine also give warnings to Dart and friends. Here are all the warnings obtained or read by Dart and friends: *"You lost, okay?" *"Dont mess with Sir Drake! Get out!" *"I am busy! Get out!" *"Okay! Okay! Just go home!" *"Its a waste to go further. Get out!" *"Give up will ya?" *"You thought there is treasure, huh?" *"Welcome after coming all the way here. Good boy. Now get out!" *"There's nothing in here, don't you get it!?" *"Bye,bye!" *"What a merry guy you are!" Treasure All treasure chests in the shrine are empty except for notes that tell you to leave. Some trigger traps that will be necessary to go through if on your first play through. The only chests that have any real treasure are at the top of the shrine, guarded by Drake. You can get them once you defeat him. The contents of the room include a Healing Breeze, Demon Stiletto, and 140G. Monsters Gallery Shrine Entrance.jpg|Watered Walkway (Entrance) Stone Hall.jpg|Stone Hall Silver Statue.jpg|Silver Statue (Shrine's Right) Gold Statue.jpg|Gold Statue (Shrine's Left) Shrine Of Shirley.jpg|Shrine of Shirley Temple of the shrine.jpg|Temple of the Shrine Everyone and Shirley.jpg|Everyone and Shirley Map Nest Of Dragon and Shrine Of Shirley.jpg|Shrine of Shirley (Upper Right) on Map Category:Serdio Category:Disc 1 Category:Shrine of Shirley Category:Location Category:Full Heal Category:Sandora